Keyboards may be incorporated into laptop computers and may be used as accessories for electronic devices such as tablet computers and other devices.
Some keyboards have trackpads to allow a user to supply touch input. Due to space considerations and other constraints, it can be difficult or impossible to provide desired touch sensor functionality to components such as keyboards.